


Low Ropes

by Sophonisba



Series: Zophonisbeion [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AR-1, First Season, Gen, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophonisba/pseuds/Sophonisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't half as bad as it could be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low Ropes

"What is it with Ancient technology and making us jump through hoops to even get a look at it?" Rodney McKay grumbled.

"It is a scavenger hunt, not jumping through hoops," Teyla said mildly, holding her right arm next to his left. 

"C'mon, McKay. Play nice," Sheppard drawled, sitting on a handy rock and "supervising." "They've been planning their scavenger hunt for a lot longer than we've been here, and if they don't want anyone but players or judges in the building for the duration, it's not as if it's life or death." 

"This isn't half as bad as it could be," Ford agreed, wrapping the length of azure felt around Rodney's left arm and Teyla's right. "They're being perfectly reasonable, all things considered; we could come back next week when everything's cleared out, or we can join their mixed doubles scavenger hunt and scan the temple now -- " 

"Ow, that's my arm, I'm going to be needing that!" 

"I could be on your other side," Teyla offered. 

"No, no, I meant afterwards, I'm going to need my right arm to scan, and you're still wrapping too tight." 

Ford shrugged and pulled the felt loose, wrapping again somewhat more gently. 

"Really, McKay, if it's going to be that much of a bother, I could go," Sheppard repeated. "I have some idea of what to look for, and it's not as if we'll be out of radio contact." 

"Radio is no substitute for my own eyes," Rodney rolled them, "and I'm sure in the event of unexpected pitfall or something Teyla will be more than equal to the task." 

"I, too, have no objections to Doctor McKay's presence. Is not that too loose?" 

"Oh, for -- " Sheppard unfolded himself from his rock just as the priestess came around with the leather ties. 

"Your arms should be wrapped so that you may hold hands at need or pleasure," she said, clicking her tongue maternally. 

Ford pulled the felt free, and Rodney and Teyla obediently repositioned their arms. Teyla's hand was small and cool and dry in his, and he was sure that he must be sweating like a pig. 

Sheppard rewrapped the felt, quick and deft and managing something as snug as a well-fitting sweater. 

"Good," said the priestess, and whipped one of the leather cords around and about it in a complicated pattern while Sheppard held it. "Finger?" 

The Major answered her mildly flirtatious smile and held the cord down with a finger while she tied an unnecessarily complicated knot. 

"Oh, that's just typical," Rodney sneered as soon as the priestess had moved on to the orange team. 

"I was being polite, McKay. Po-lite. To the nice priestess who let you join their scavenger hunt at the last minute." 

"You didn't have to -- to waggle your eyebrows like that to be polite." 

"Waggle? McKay, I swear to th-- God, that someday we will meet someone who goes Kirking his way around this galaxy, and on that day, I will expect a full and complete apology." 

(A galaxy away, Evan Lorne sneezed.) 

"Sure! Fine! -- Teyla, what are you smiling about?" 

"I was just thinking of families." 

"Can't live with them, can't sell them for spare parts," Ford agreed. 

"I don't know..." Rodney said thoughtfully. "I think we could get a pretty good price for the Major's kidneys on eBay."


End file.
